Everything goes Black
by pressprincess
Summary: "Nightwing stared at the spot his best friend had once been, blinking and rubbing his eyes as if expecting to wake up from sort of horrible nightmare, or be pulled from yet another training exercise gone wrong." Wally is gone, and Dick is not handling it well. (How Nightwing's scene when Wally died in Endgame should have happened!) Inspired by the Skillet Song! NOT SLASH! TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic if based (loosely in parts and heavily in others) on the song "Everything Goes Black," By, Skillet. I was really depressed yesterday, and I happened to be listening to the song on repeat, and this is how I cleared my head and settled my emotions.**

**I suggest listening to said song while reading (you may have to hit repeat a few times, it's a two part fic!), to get the full experience of emotion necessary.**

**And you must be warned now, that this is a TWOSHOT meaning if you can't handle INTENSE FEELS you should probably turn back right now!**

**For those willing to stay...I apologize in advance for the tears you are going to shed.**

* * *

**Everything Goes Black.**

* * *

Artemis was on her knees, sobbing against Flash's chest. Tears had begun slipping down the speedster's cheeks as well, and he was having a hard time keeping himself together. Zatanna and M'gann had joined the small huddle, wrapping their arms around the two and each other. No one had a dry eye, no one could breath. No one that is, except for the frozen eighteen-year-old standing with his back to the rest of the group.

Nightwing stared at the spot his best friend had once been, blinking and rubbing his eyes as if expecting to wake up from sort of horrible nightmare, or be pulled from yet another training exercise gone wrong. This wasn't real, there was no way. Any second now that jerk redhead would pop out of nowhere, laughing like an idiot about how gullible his teammates were and then argue with the younger male for at least thirty minutes while he was reprimanded for his stupidity. That was going to happen, any second now. It had to. Wally couldn't just be _gone._ He was _Wally._ If he was gone that would mean Dick would have to be gone as well, because they promised not to leave the other alone, and so far he was still standing in the same place very much alive. So that meant Wally was coming back, because the speedster never went back on his promises.

"Nightwing?"

The voice was Kaldur's, Dick knew that for sure. He could hear the Atlantian's footsteps coming toward him, before stopping at his side. The feeling of eyes on him was not missed, but he chose not to address them.

"Wing, hey."

Roy's voice was soft as he appeared next to Kaldur. Dick felt a bitterness bubbling in his stomach; Roy still had his best friend.

"Dick, please, speak to us," Kaldur pleaded, as if speaking to a small child.

"C'mon, kid, say something," Roy put in, his voice a bit more distressed. "Anything, Dick, just say whatever comes to mind."

Dick did exactly that.

"I want you to shoot me."

Roy blinked, surprised at the younger male's seriousness. "You're not joking," it wasn't a question.

"I'm not joking."

"Dick, I'm not going to shoot you!" Roy said, almost angrily. "Why would you even say that?"

Kaldur set a hand on the younger's shoulder, "Dick, please, do not speak that way," he said, gently. "We all know that W-,"

"Don't!" Nightwing snapped, drawing attention from the other Leaguers. "Don't…don't say his name. Just…don't."

"Dick, it's ok to be upset," Roy told him, with the sternness of a concerned parent. "If it'll make you feel better, than dammit, kid, curl into the fetal position and sob for an hour. No one is going to judge you."

Shaking his head, Nightwing's breath became shaky and labored. His fists clenched at his sides and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. He squeezed his eyes shut. Memories flashed through his mind, rapid fire, and he tried in vain to block them out.

* * *

_"Y-you know, this is actually really, really exciting! You're sort of my idol." Kid Flash said, standing awkwardly before the Dynamic Duo._

_"Just don't fangirl, ok?" Robin smirked._

_Wally blushed._

* * *

_"KF, I...I have to tell you something..." Robin said, head down._

_"You can tell me anything," Wally assured him. "I promise, no matter what it is, I won't think of you any differently!"_

_Looking up, Robin slipped off his mask, revealing a pair of baby blue eyes. "I'm-"_

_"Holy-! You're Dick Grayson!" Wally's grin was brighter than the sun. "My best friend's rich and famous!"_

* * *

_"Just, do me a favor, ok?" Wally asked, clutching the younger boy's hand tightly. "Don't…don't die. You've got to stay with me, Dick. Don't leave me yet."_

_Robin opened his eyes, slowly. "It'll take a lot more than some stupid gun to kill the Boy Wonder."_

_Wally's head shot up. His eyes were red and brimming with tears his pride refused to let him shed. He looked at the injured bird with what could only be relief, before all but pouncing on him. Arms wrapped tightly around hi best friend, Wally buried his face in the younger's shoulder. "Don't scare me like that ever again."_

* * *

_"WALLY, WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?!" Robin demanded._

_The rest of the team look up as Robin appeared in the living room. Wally yelped, ducking behind the sofa._

_"WEST!"_

_"I-I didn't know they were yours!" Wally insisted, timidly poking his over the back of the couch._

_"DO YOU KNOW WHO MADE THOSE FOR ME?!"_

_Wally shrunk, "Y-yeah..."_

_Robin groaned, "You...you...you obnoxious idiot!"_

_"Admit it, Rob," Wally said, his fear suddenly gone as he appeared at the young boy's side. "I may being an obnoxious idiot…but I'm_ your_ obnoxious idiot and you love me, so you won't kill me over cookies, right?"_

* * *

_"Hey, Wally, look what I just scored!" Robin called as he came running through the Zeta tube._

_Wally zipped over to his friend and took the objects from his hands. "Are these...?"_

_"Tickets to opening night of the new Batman movie!"_

_Wally grinned, "Over an hour of making fun of actors?"_

_Robin nodded, also grinning. "And throwing maltballs at people's heads!" The younger boy suddenly found himself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug._

_"If you were a girl, I'd kiss you right now, dude!"_

* * *

_"Thanks for coming today, Walls," Dick said, softly, staring at the newest tombstone. His tears had dried from crying over the last few days, leaving nothing but a hallow feeling in his chest. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into the body beside him. "I'm sorry I made you miss your date with Artemis..."_

_Wally shook his head, his own tears still staining his cheeks. "She understands," he told him. "We're brothers, Dick, and brothers are there for each other. Everything else comes second."_

* * *

_"You idiot!" Robin scolded, clutching the redhead's uniform and shaking him hard. He didn't care that their mentors and team were watching, he was furious. "You could have died! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!"_

_"I did what needed to be done!" Kid Flash defended, allowing himself to be abused. He knew he messed up. "You would have done the same thing!"_

_"That's different!"_

_"How is it different?!"_

_"Because-!" the worlds died in his throat, and Robin dropped his hands. He looked away, biting his lip hard until he drew blood. He lowered his voice. "Because if you died...I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Robin suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug._

_"I promise," Wally whispered. "No matter what, we're leaving this world together. Cause, I don't know what I'd do without you, either."_

* * *

Nightwing hadn't noticed the tears that had started down his cheeks, or the way his knees visibly shook just before his body crumpled to the cold ground, but his friends had and they were shocked. A scream of agony ripped through the air, and Dick thought he should be horrified when he realized it had come from him-but at that moment it was the least of his concerns. On his knees, he leaned forward and slammed the side of his fists into the ice, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut so tightly it hurt.

"Dick…I'm so sorry," Roy's voice was the softest anyone had ever heard, as he fell to his knees beside the younger hero and pulled him into a strong hug.

Dick could feel Kaldur copy the action, but he felt no level of comfort. He wanted to sob, scream his best friend's name to the heavens and demanded to know why everything he cared about had once again been ripped away. But most of all, he wanted to pull an arrow from Roy's quiver and stab himself in the heart. Dick could only remember having felt this pain, one other time-when his parents were killed. Yes, as he stared down at their lifeless bodies, eyes still wide open in terror and limbs bent at impossible angles, he had felt this emotion. And now as he was held by two of his oldest friends, trying in vain to stop the tears that had somehow broken free from his eyes, he felt it all again-pure, torturous agony that had took over his entire being and slowly tore him apart from the inside out.

"Please, Roy, just do it," he pleaded, in a soft, broken voice that even Tim was stunned to hear leave his older brother. "Hit me in just the right spot and it'll be quick."

"I won't do it," Roy told him, through his teeth as his jaw clenched painfully to hold his own quivering voice.

"We promised each other that we'd go out together," Dick said, his twisted mind deeming that an acceptable reason for the older man to proceed with the requested task. "Please, Roy, I've never asked you for anything…just do it, please."

Kaldur felt a few hot tears slip down his own cheeks and he took a deep breath to keep his voice under control. "Neither of us will carry out such a task, Dick."

With those words, Nightwing dissolved into sobs against Roy's chest. He shook violently, the embarrassment he should have been feeling at causing a scene in front of his team drown out by his pain. "Please, please!" he begged. "I don't want to live without him, I _can't_! I can't be alone again! Roy, please," he gripped the older's uniform like a lifeline, "don't make me go on with him…"

"I…I-I'm sorry, Dick."

* * *

**And that was just part one. *Shudders* I can't believe I even wrote this...JEEZ, clearly I was a lot more depressed than I thought.**

**So, I know I'm not the only one who thinks so...but didn't that last episode leave quite a bit to be desired? I mean, am I the only person who found it down right ANNOYING how calm and collected Nightwing was after LOSING HIS BEST FRIEND?! Seriously, it drove me crazy! I was waiting for some dramatic break down right there, or him going to tell Wally's parents and them saying something like: "I'm sorry, Dick, this must be so hard for you," and then a bunch of memories bouncing around of he and Wally, or just Wally, and then him sort of crying but in a Bat like way where he only sheds like one tear and tries to be tough but then when he gets back to Bludhaven he just loses it. I MEAN COME ON! JUST A SHOCKED EXPRESSION, THEN HE TAKES A LEAVE OF ABSENCE?! WHAT THE FRICK?!**

***deep breath* ok, I'm done now...**

**Anyway, review please! Tell me how may tears you shed, let me know if you are now wishing to curl into a ball and die or jump of a bridge. Just don't be mean, k?**

**NEXT...PART 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two!**

**Ugh, if the last one didn't make you cry, this one will!**

**And to all those who did cry while reading the last part...I'm so sorry.**

**Once again I suggest you listen to "Everything Goes Black" By, Skillet.**

* * *

**Everything Goes Black,**

**Part: 2**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been exactly two weeks since the that fateful day, and Dick Grayson had yet to leave his apartment. He had quit his job, giving no real explanation other than he was "going through a hard time", and he hadn't gone out on patrol once. His Nightwing uniform hung limply in the closet, collecting dust, but he couldn't even bring himself to look at it. It was because of Nightwing that his best friend was gone. He didn't want any part of that.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Dick was pulled harshly from sleep and back to the real world. No doubt it was same person who knocked every day. Barbara Gordon hadn't left him alone at all in the past two weeks, no doubt afraid of what he may do if she did. Dick didn't blame her, he was afraid of it too.

Dick heard the door opening and his mind switched into Bat mode, as he mentally ran through the people who would have either had a key, or been able to pick the lock-as much as he hated it, it did come in handy. He couldn't remember ever giving the woman a key, and she wasn't the best at lock picking. Sure he had given one to her right after he moved into the little two bedroom apartment, but since then the locks had changed three times and there were only four people who now had keys: Himself, Bruce, Alfred, and Wally. The only reason the latter had a copy, was because of what the redhead had dubbed "unscheduled bro time!" where he would show up in Dick's apartment randomly while the younger was at work, and wait around until he got home so the two could spend the rest of the night, and most of the next morning, together. Obviously that would not be the case this time.

Deciding it must have been Alfred bringing him a pick-me-up batch of Cookies, Dick slowly got up from his bed, and half stumbled out of the room and down the hallway to the living room. He stopped just at the edge of the room and blinked-it was empty. Going to the door, he was surprised to find the lock was still secure.

"Hey, buddy."

Whipping around, Dick pressed his back against the door and stared with wide as at the painfully familiar form. The intruder had his hands in his pockets, and held a somber smile. "Y-you're…you're n-not…" he stammered.

Dick squeezed his eyes shut tightly, before reopening them. He blinked rapidly-the intruder was gone. His heart beating a million miles a second, Dick gulped, clutching his chest as it heaved quickly and heavily. He tried to remember if he had sneaked any alcohol from Roy's apartment the last time he had visited, but even he couldn't see himself doing something like that. Drugs perhaps? No, that couldn't be it. He was in one of Bludhaven's more upscale neighborhoods, so the chances of inhaling any drug fumes were unlikely.

"Ok, calm down, Grayson," Dick said to himself, taking a few deep breaths. "You're hallucinating due to…lack of sustenance! That's it! You haven't eaten in a couple of days, you just need food." He sighed heavily, rolling his neck as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, even you're not buying that…"

Dick cried out in surprise as a freckled face popped up from opposite side of the small island. "Y-you!"

That familiar cheeky grin made his heart ache.

"Dammit, you're not real!" Dick insisted, shutting his eyes again. "I'm hallucinating again. None of this is real."

"You can't get rid of my that easy, pipsqueak."

Dick felt hot tears burn his eyes as they opened. "You're not real," he repeated. "You're not real."

"Sure I am!" Wally said, hopping up to sit cross-legged on the countertop. "At least in your head anyway…"

"W-what?"

"I'm all in your head, Bird Boy."

Dick ran a shaky hand through his already disheveled black hair. "This isn't even possible."

Green eyes rolled. "Let me explain this in terms you'll understand…I am a figment of your tormented mind. You can't let me go, so here I am!"

"But I-!"

Wally raised his hand. "If you're about to say you have let me go, and you're totally over what happened…save it." He looked at the younger male seriously, and for a moment Dick actually believed it was his best friend sitting before him. "Dick, you have to get over this, it was out of your control, and it wasn't your fault. I was the one who agreed to help you, I could have said no. We'll see each other again one day, bro, and we'll be together forever in paradise, remember? Isn't that what you always told me?"

Dick laughed a bit, nodding. "Yeah, that's right," he replied.

"So why are you freaking out?"

"Because we promised we'd go together."

Wally shook his head. "We were kids, Dick, we didn't understand what that really meant. I wouldn't want you to kill yourself, just so we can walk through the pearly gates of superhero heaven hand in hand.'

Tears slowly made their way down the younger's cheeks. "Than…what am I supposed to do?" he asked, voice choked. "What am I supposed to do with out, Wally?"

The redhead smiled, as he slipped off the counter and stood before his best friend. "Live your life for me," he said, setting his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Get married, have kids, be successful! Do all the things I couldn't do, so that when we see each other again you can tell me all about it."

"Easier said than done."

"It is easy, Dick, you just have to let me go."

Swallowing with much more effort than it should have taken, Dick cautiously reached out his hand. Fingers brushed the cotton fabric, before retracting as if burned. After a moment, he pulled the speedster into a hug, burring his face into his T-shirt. "You're solid."

"You're imagination can do amazing things."

Dick let out a heavy breath, "This is all I wanted," he said. "Just one more chance to be with you…to know you didn't hate me for everything that's happened."

Wally chuckled, and Dick relished the sound. "I could never hate you, dude."

"One day, we'll be together again, right?"

"Right."

Dick took a moment to memorize every little thing about his best friend that pictures couldn't remind him of. His smell, the way he felt, the calming sound of his hummingbird heartbeat-these were the things he would miss the most about Wally. "I…I think I'm ready to let go now."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

The two slowly parted, and Dick didn't even bother forcing back his tears. He closed his eyes.

"See you later, shorty."

When Dick opened his eyes, he was met by nothing but an empty Kitchen. Hugging himself, he inhaled deeply - he could almost smell the scent of Wally's favorite cologne, lingering on his T-shirt. He smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks, and looked up.

"See you later, Walls."

* * *

**Well, I'm done torturing you, and myself.**

**Review.**

**I'm sorry if I broke your heart.**


End file.
